You're a diamond, dear (Don't let them break you)
by spoby-mydrug
Summary: Clarke comes home again, after being away for one and a half year in Paris. The plan was simple, three steps: 1. Come home 2. Avenge the death of many beautiful souls. 3. Forget the past and move on. Everything e has to learn to how to forgive and forget. The forgiving part comes easy. But how does she learn to forget, trust and love again? (Full summary inside)
1. Homecoming - Ch 1

**Author's note:**

I'm back with a new story. And I will try not to abandon this one.

I got this idea when I was listening to Diamond heart by Alan Walker & Sophia Somajo. I was like omg what if we actually could have hearts made of diamond, how cool and amazing that would be. So, I decided that I wanted to write a story about this. The song is about one not being able to get heartbroken because they have a heart made of diamond. As you will see throughout the story I decided to change that. Diamond heart or not, everyone can get heartbroken.  
Although there are a few perks. Another thing is that all these things a DH can do is not new things, what I mean is that I got inspiration from different kind of supernatural creatures therefore some of the things could be familiar.

I actually doesn't know if this already exist somewhere but if you do know somewhere there are stories about diamond hearts than please tell me so I can look them up. Id also like to add that english isn't my native language and I don't have a beta so...

Now without further ado, let's get started.

(See the end of the work for more notes)

**Summary:**

"Do you know each other?" Raven repeated, confusion written all over her face. She wanted to say yes. But did she know him? She did know a Bellamy Blake, four years ago. Hell, she was in love with a Bellamy Blake. But that was years ago. Clarke tried to clear her mind and remember why she was there in the first place. He opened his mouth as if he was about to answer Raven's question but she beat him to it.

"We used to." After a beat she added "Not anymore." He shut his mouth and she saw a flash of what looked like disappointment on his face but she must have imagined it. Because he didn't care, she reminded herself. He was the one who left.

Clarke comes home again, after being away for one and a half year in Paris. The plan was simple, three steps:  
1\. Come home  
2\. Avenge the death of many beautiful souls.  
3\. Forget the past and move on.

Very simple, yet she only managed the first one. When a very handsome blast from the past comes back into her life. Everything changes. Suddenly all her scars and wounds reopen. She has to learn to how to forgive and forget. The forgiving part comes easy. But how does she learn to forget, trust and love again?

* * *

_Thought I found a way_

_Thought I found a way, __yeah_

_But you never go away_

_So I guess I gotta stay now_

_-__ Lovely by Billie Eilish, Khalid_

**Homecoming**

She was sitting in the backyard near their semi-big pool with a sketchbook and a pen in her hands. It was a late evening in august and the sky was shining in different colours, perfect for sketching. She flipped thru her sketchpad, it was full of drawings, a lot of them was from her time in Paris, Raven, Wells and a bunch of other things she felt like drawing. There was one of the drawings that caught her eye, it was one of _him. _Even after all these years she could still find herself starting a sketch and suddenly, there, on the paper was the outline of a certain handsome face that she constantly tried to forget. She flipped to a blank page before all the memories came flooding back. With a deep breath she started sketching the view in front of her.

"What are you up to?" A voice startled her. She turned her head to the sound of the voice and in the doorway was Raven, standing with a drink in her hand.

"Just sketching." She answered, turning back to her sketch.

"Ruff day?" Raven moved to sit beside Clarke.

"Yeah, what have you been up to all day?"

"Just, meeting up with some old friends. Hanging out with them made me realise how much I actually missed them all."

"Well then it's a good thing we're back home then, right?"

"Yeah, You have to meet them sometime. I think you would really like them, you know you would. Because I only hang out with awesome people." Raven said, bumping her shoulder with Clarke's. Clarke let out a laugh.

"Sure, I'd love to." They sat like that in silence for a while. Clarke sketching and Raven sipping on her drink until she finished it.

"Hey, I'm going up to my room." She said before standing up and going in to the house, heading towards her room.

"Sure." Clarke called after her.

Clarke continued with her sketch, already loving this peaceful evening. She needed these kinds of evenings from time to time. She had just finished pre-med and was soon going to start medical school in september, right now she volunteers at the hospital and sometimes it could be very exhausting. It wasn't that she didn't like it, in fact she loved it. She was a healer, she was born to help and heal all kinds of sickness. But it was after _those_ kinds of shifts at the hospital that she needed these quiet evenings.

When Clarke finished with her sketch, she went back to the kitchen and dug out a can of ice cream. She took it back to the backyard and grabbed her phone on the way. She put on some soft background music while eating her ice cream and enjoying the view. She sat there for what felt like ten minutes but probably was a lot longer, because suddenly her ice cream was finished. It wasn't long after that she heard Raven running down the stairs. Clarke stood up at the same time as Raven was pushing the door open. Raven's eyes were wide and she was clutching her phone in one hand and her red jacket in the other.

"What's going-"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure." She didn't need an explanation she'd do anything for Raven. Clarke took her phone and put it in her back pocket, moving into the house.

"My friend has been shot." Clarke turned around to face Raven again. What friend? The confusion Clarke was feeling must have shown because Raven continued.

"Or more like my friends sister has been shot and they can't go to the hospital, because- it's really complicated. But she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I told him that I knew a friend that was a healer and could help them." Clarke grabbed her jacket and her medic kit.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go" They sprinted to their car and Raven drove them over to her friend's place. Clarke was pretty sure that she was speeding past the limit because the ride took them less than fifteen minutes and she recognized parts of the neighborhood that normally took about 25 minutes to get to from their house. Raven parked her car in front of a semi-big, two stories house before they jumped out and jogged up to the door. Raven knocked on the door and ten seconds later a dark skinned guy, she never met before opened the door.

"Thank God, you're here. He's freaking out." The guy said. Before moving out of the way so Clarke and Raven could walk in.

"They're in the living room." Clarke felt the all familiar smell, it smelled metallic just like blood. It was blood. They continued into the house. She noticed four other guys in the house before.. Before she saw _him_ and froze.

She saw Raven running forward to hug him, he hugged her back. But he had yet to see her. When he let go of Raven and looked up his eyes locked with hers and he froze too.

"Princess?" It was supposed to come out as a statement but it sounded more like a question and there was a lot of disbelief in his voice.

Suddenly everyone else in the room disappeared and it was just the two of them. Blue meeting brown for the first time in four years. He still looked the same, freckles on his face, curls that fell into his eyes and to her frustration he still looked as handsome as he did all those years ago. If not, then even more.

"Clarke?" She blinked and saw that everyone else was staring at them.

"What?"

"I said, do you know each other?" Raven asked, confusion written all over her face. She wanted to say _yes_. But did she know him? She did know a Bellamy Blake, four years ago. Hell, she was _in love _with a Bellamy Blake. But that was years ago. Clarke tried to clear her mind to remember why she was there in the first place. He opened his mouth as if he was about to answer Raven's question but she beat him to it.

"We used to." And after a beat she added "Not anymore." He shut his mouth and she saw a flash of what looked like disappointment on his face but she must have imagined it. Because he didn't care, she reminded herself. He was the one who left.

"Let me see her." She said as she tore her eyes off of him and looked at Raven, who looked confused and had a look on her face, her _we're talking about this later _look_. _But Clarke choose to ignore that for the moment.

Raven moved to the side and Clarke saw a girl that looked almost her age lying on the couch with a cloth pressed to her arm. Clarke started walking towards the girl and made sure that her shoulder hit his shoulder when she brushed past him. It must have startled him because he stumbled back a little before regaining his posture again and clarke felt a little bit of joy at that.

Clarke was back to doctor mode as she took a seat in front of the girl and inspected her wound. "The bullet didn't go deep, it's just under your skin." She said and the girl nodded. "I'm going to get it out and then stitch it up, okay?" The girl nodded again. Clarke turned to Raven and gave her a silent nod.

"Come on, let's give them some space." Raven said and Clarke turned back to the girl too get the bullet out.

"Bellamy? Come on." She heard Raven say. Clarke wanted to turn around and look at him but she forced herself not to. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. "She's going to be fine, Clarke is good at this." Finally, there were sounds of footsteps leaving the room and Clarke let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She started working on getting the bullet out and started small talking with the girl to distract her from the pain.

"So, what's your name?"

"Octavia."

"Tell me a little about yourself."

They continued talking while Clarke swiftly worked on healing Octavia. Meanwhile Clarke found out that Octavia was Bellamy's little sister. Which was big news to her because Bellamy never mentioned a sister during all the time she had known him. Clarke realised that there must be so many things that she didn't really know about him. Raven had apparently known both of them since they were kids. She found out that Miller was the one that opened the door for them earlier and he was a mundane. The asian guy was Monty and then there was Jasper, they both were half diamonds. The guy who looked like he could kill someone in a heartbeat but still was really bored was Murphy and he was a diamond heart just like her, Raven and Octavia.

Before they knew it, Clarke had taken out the bullet and stitched up Octavia's wound. She gave her some painkillers and told her to take it easy for a few days and that she would come back tomorrow to check up on her. After following Octavia up to her room, Clarke went back down and went into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table talking to each other with hushed tones, which stopped as soon as she walked into the room. She purposely tried not to look at Bellamy or his eyes and decided instead to fix her eyes at Raven as she spoke.

"I'm done, she's in her room resting. I gave her some painkillers and she should try not to use her arm too much for a few days. I will come back and check on her tomorrow."

" Thanks, really. Thank you" Bellamy answered before anyone else had a chance to say something and that's when she looked at him. He looked relieved and really tired. As if he hadn't slept in days, wich knowing him he probably hadn't. She just nodded, couldn't bring herself to form any words and looked at Raven again.

"Right..um..let's...let's go." Raven said as she stood up. "Well see ya tomorrow, boys." They mumbled a few goodbyes before Clare and Raven took off. A few minutes into the their ride Raven attempted to start a conversation.

"So..You and Bell-"

"Don't." She said as she looked out the window. She didn't want to talk about him or what just happened. She wasn't ready to open up all the feelings and emotions she had locked away. She had finally after years got the courage and strength to close the page in her book that was Bellamy Blake, but now, Raven had reopened that same page again. Clarke wasn't sure she could manage to close the same page for a second time.

* * *

As soon as they came home Clarke ran up the stairs and looked herself up in her room. She really didn't feel like talking to Raven or Wells, that probably was home by now. She had just met the guy who broke her heart when she was nineteen. He left, told her she wasn't what he wanted, that he didn't love her the same way she loved him.

* * *

It had been almost a week since she first came into the Blakes household and so far the universe was on Clarke's side. The first day she came back she ran in to Bellamy in the kitchen without knowing he was in there. When he tried to talk to her she turned around and practically sprinted up the stairs to Octavia's room. The second day she came by the house, Bellamy wasn't home. So she continued coming the same time hoping that he always would be out the same time, which he was. Clarke didn't want to see him because she didn't know what to say to him, therefore she really enjoys not having to see him everyday.

Or maybe he isn't home because _he_ didn't want to see her everyday. Regardless the reason of why she haven't seen Bellamy the past three days, she liked to pretend that the universe was on her side.

Another very surprising thing was that no one had asked her about it. Not Raven, not Wells, no one and she had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that Raven spent most of her days at the blake's but still never talked about it when she came home. Clarke didn't know what Raven was doing here all day and she had a feeling that she did not want to know. Maybe she was just here to catch up on lost time with her old friends, still though no one had that much catching up to do. Perhaps she was just giving Clarke space. But Raven was that kind of person who told you exactly what she thinks about anything, even if you don't want to hear it. Not because she wants to invade on your privacy but because she cares about you, and Clarke definitely feels like Raven has a lot to say on the matter. But she tries to put that thought as far back as possible and just enjoy the calm before the storm.

Clarke had just finished her usual check up on Octavia and she was healing good, the stitches were out and in general everything looked okay. She said goodbye to Octavia and was on her way out when she saw Monty in the kitchen working on something on his computer. Which was odd because there is usually no one home at this time. "Hey Monty." He looked up from his computer.

"Oh Clarke, I didn't knew you were here."

"I was just checking on Octavia. She is all good now, so I don't think I need to do anymore check ups." She said, resting on the door frame.

"Yeah, well, thanks. For everything." He replied with a smile on his lips.

"That's what friends are for right." she replied with a smile. "I'm heading out now so.. I'll see you around." She turned around to leave when Monty stopped her.

"Actually Clarke, wait. Um..so the others wanted us to you know, have a, group meeting. So you can probably stay. They will be here any minute."

"Group meeting?" she asked confused. No one had told her about a group meeting. As if on cue, the front door opened and in came, literally everyone including Raven, Wells and _Bellamy_. Even Octavia descended from the stairs. Clarke turned her attention back to Monty with a confused look on her face.

"They'll explain." Was the only thing he said before they started entering the kitchen. Clarke moved further in to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked Raven when Monty wouldn't give her any answers.

"Just wait and see." she said and cleared her throat.

"So, we all have our reasons for coming back to Arkadia." Raven started. Which made Clarke uneasy.

"Raven...what are you doing?"

"Just...just hear me out. So we talked and we have plan." Then she stopped to take a deep breath. "We all want to take down mount weather." We? Well obviously Clarke wasn't apart of whatever _we_ she was talking about. Mount weather? seriously. She wasn't actually doing this, right?

"We want the same thing but we can't do it separately. Because then we would draw more suspicion to ourselves and eventually get busted. So, we smash our ideas together and we make Mount weather go boom." After looking out at all of them she asks." So, who's with me?"

"Well, i'm in." Murphy said.

"Count us in." Jasper said, gesturing to himself and Monty.

There was another sets of "I'm in" from Wells, Octavia and Miller. Clarke looked over at Bellamy, praying that he would said no. Because she really did not feel like team working with him and she really hoped he felt the same way. But of course he didn't. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Whatever the hell you want, Reyes" before averting his eyes back to Raven.

Clarke was feeling the anger boiling up inside of her. Raven had just exposed their whole plan, they had been working on this forever and she just wanted some people that Clarke didn't even know to be apart of this. Yeah, not happening.

"Raven, Wells, a word please." Raven and Wells glanced at each other with a knowing look: Clarke was furios.

Clarke tried to keep her calm, taking deep breaths until they reached the garden at the back of the house.

"Look Clarke, I know tha-" Raven started.

"No, why have no one told me about this? How could you take this kind of decision without telling me about it? I'm a part of this too."

"I'm sorry, but we need them if we want this to work Clarke." Clarke shook her head. "No, no, no we don't. This is our plan, Raven. This is _our_ plan, mine, yours and Wells. We don't need anyone else to help us. And I don't even know those people."

"This isn't about you Clarke. Plus I've know some of them since I was a kid. I trust them and Bellam-" She should have seen this coming. It wasn't a coincidence that no one tried to talk to her, they didn't want to accidentally slip up and tell her about the plan.

"-Bellamy? Of fuckning course Bellamy is a part of this." This was probably all his idea. Stupid Bellamy, she really did hate him.

"Look I know you and Bellamy have issues but you need to see past your feelings. This is bigger than you and him."

"I'm not talking about my feelings. This isn't about me and Bellamy. It's about you, taking big decisions without talking with me about it first." Her voice was raising with every word. "You want me to trust these people with my life, my secrets and my past. I'm not doing this. I. Won't." She looked at Wells for support. He had yet to say something about the matter.

"Don't look at me I'm with Raven on this one."

"Of course you are." Clarke said while fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Wells knit his eyebrows in confusion and that actually made Clarke roll her eyes.

"Clarke be a little realistic. Monty is good at tech, him and I would make the best team ever. Miller is a cop, we are not going to include him as much but we can get inner information from him. The others and you will all bring something to the table and together we can take down mount weather. _Please_." Clarke knew Raven was right. Deep down she knew it but if she agreed to this plan, that meant that she agreed to working with Bellamy. She could deny it all she wanted but this was all about Bellamy, if he wasn't a part of this she wouldn't think twice about this. Unfortunately he was, and she would have to see and work with him everyday for months. Just the thought of that was unbearble when it included the one guy who shattered her heart to pieces. "I can't."

"Clarke, come on. Everyone is on board with this." Wells looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't do this." She looked from Wells to Raven. "I just don't want to be apart of it."

"Okay, I get it. But we need you Clarke. If you won't do it for us, than do it for yourself and if you won't do this yourself. Do it for your father, Clarke. You want to avenge his death, this is your chance. Don't disappoint Jake Griffin." Raven knew this would get to her, she knew what to say to get Clarke to break. Her father was her best friend and his death. It destroyed Clarke, he is one of the reasons they started this plan to begin with. But for Raven to use that to get her to do whatever it was that she wanted, that was just cruell.

"I loved my dad and I'd do anything for him. But saying that, that was just a low blow, Raven." Clarke said before turning around to leave the Blake property.

* * *

It wasn't until she reached her car which was parked in front of the house that she realized, her car keys was still inside. She groaned and cursed under her breath. Now, she had to go back into that house and have everyone looking at her while she got her car keys. She doesn't even remember where she put them. Were they in Octavia's room or on the kitchen table. She really didn't want to see anyone right know considering Wells and Raven probably already told them, that she did not want to participate in there grand plan. Ugh... why was her life always so amazing?

After standing there fuming for another two minutes. Then Clarke finally build up the courage to go back into the house. She was going in without looking at anyone, ignore all their stares, take her keys and get out. Simple.

As she walked up to the front door, she could hear their voices from the backyard. Oh, they had all moved outside. Perfect_,_ no need to worry about anyone seeing her.

The door was unlocked as always, which in Clarke's opinion was very stupid. Who leaves their front door open, where literally anyone could just walk right in, take whatever they wanted and leave. Especially, when everyone is at the backyard.

Anyway, today it worked in her favor. She opened the door walked into the kitchen. With a quick scan with her eyes she could see that her car keys wasn't in there so she walked out and up the stairs. She found Octavia's room, her hand reached for the doorknob, about to open the door when it flung open. Clarke stumbled a little before, regaining her footing. She looked up and there was he standing, the one and only Bellamy Blake.

He had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that clung to his upper body. He's hair was more ruffled than usual, probably from running his hands through it one too many times. It was clear that he was studying her, he wasn't even trying to be subtle.

They stood there staring or _studying_ each other. Before he cleared his throat. And Clarke snapped back to reality, remembering what she was doing there in the first place.

Her keys, right. That's what she was supposed to get. The keys.

"Yeah..right...I..I was looking for my keys." Clarke stutterd, pointing into Octavia's room. Great Clarke that was real smooth.

"These?" He held up her keys dangling them in front of her, a small smirk on his lips. And that's when she realized he had been holding her keys the entire time. She snatched them from his hands, turned around to leave when he grabbed her elbow. Not hard enough for it to become painful but enough to make her stop. It felt like sparks flied from his fingers right to her skin.

"What? Not even a thank you?" He asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow. Thank you? He wanted her to say thank you, seriously? What was he even doing in Octavia's bedroom in the first place? How did he even know that her keys was in there? Anyway, she wasn't gonna thank him. Childish? Maybe, but right now Clarke could care less. Which meant that she still cared a little, the voice in her mind reminded her.

She looked down at his hand that was holding her elbow and back up at him, mimicked him with a slight rise of her own eyebrow. Silently asking him to let go of her. He let go of her elbow and she turned around to leave, once again. When he called out to her. "Clarke." She knows that the logically thing to do if she didn't want to talk to him was to keep going. Down the stairs and out of the house. Still, there was something in his voice that made her stay and turn around.

"What do you want Bellamy?" She asked, starting to get a little annoyed even though he hadn't really done anything. But she was tired and really just wanted to go home. Being in his house and repeatedly getting reminded of her horrible four years without him, was indeed very exhausting. Not even mentioning the man himself.

"Would you just talk to me?" He's eyes pleading. Was he for real? Talk? Now he wanted to talk. What about when she sent him hundreds of voicemails and text messages and even emails. Then he didn't want to talk but now when it suited him he wants to talk.

"Talk? You want to talk?" She scoffed. "I tried talking to you for _years_ and you didn't even bother acknowledging me. But now you want to talk, so we talk. Too bad I don't." The anger from before was slowly working its way back.

"Please, I just wan-" He started, before she interrupted him.

"-You know what I want?" He flinched slightly at her sudden outburst. "I don't want to see you, talk to you or even hear your name ever again. To you understand that. Never. Again." She could see the hurt all over his face, he opened his mouth to say something.

Whatever he was about to say, died in his throat when she turned around and ran down the stairs and slammed the door. This time, getting in her car and driving away from the blake property, for real.

This was officially the worst first week back home in her life. Not that she has had many but, still.

* * *

"_Trying to forget someone_ _you love, _

_is like _ _trying to remember_

_ someone_ _you never met"_

_-unknown_

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter.

It would make my very happy if you leave like and/or a comment.  
Until next time, my lovlies.

Find me on:

Instagram  
Twitter as  
tvshows_mydrug


	2. Reconsidering - Ch 2

This chapter was supposed to come up yesterday but I didn't really like it so I decided to go over and change a few things and post it today instead.

This chapter also contains the first flashback and I decided to not do them in order but I think you will understand the timelines anyway.

Also, have you seen the two first episodes of season 6? I'm so excited about this season but I also have a bad feeling about this season, you know like someone important might die.

Anyways without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

No, I may not be physically alone.

But mentally,

there is no one in sight.

\- unkown

It took almost two weeks, before Clarke - after an apology and a little bit of convincing - finally agreed to go along with the new plan. Honestly, it wasn't really Raven nor Wells who got her to agree. She only accepted, for one simple reason: The energy she put into this was too much for her to let it all vanish into thin air because there were new rules in the game.

Clarke wasn't a quitter so she didn't really plan on not joining, she just needed time to think, go over options and to see them suffer a little bit. She was the key to the whole thing, she was their trojan horse. And even though they tried to put Octavia in her place, it didn't go very well. Because even if Octavia was beautiful, she and them both, knew that Cage had a certain type and Clarke just simply happened to be his exact type.

Not that she was going to tell them this, but she did enjoy watching them struggle from afar.

Octavia had spent the past two weeks, trying to get Cage to notice her, with no luck. Octavia was a diamond heart with the ability to feel other people's feelings.

All she had to do was touch you and just like that, she could feel your emotions. So naturally, she had known that Cage wasn't even the slightest bit interested in her. So right now nothing was moving forward, they needed the key, the trojan horse.

Clarke descended the stairs to walk into Raven, Wells, and her shared living room. It was a pretty open living room with big windows that made the room look brighter and there was also a door that led out to the backyard. There were paintings on the walls, most of them painted by Clarke herself. In fact, nearly every painting in the house was painted by her.

She checked that the backyard door was locked, it was. Before she continued to the hallway, on her way over to the Blake's. But the round mirror on the hallway wall made her stop and take a look at herself.

She ran her hand through her hair and shook it a bit, the wavy blond-locks fell down nicely on her shoulders. Her face sharp, the emotions gone from her eyes. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She missed the girl who used to look happy and more or less carefree.

This girl was on a mission, looking strong on the outside but desperately holding onto something that would help her stay afloat. Although, her hands were slipping slowly but surely. The girl in the mirror right now was the same girl who seven years ago lost her father. That girl back then was drowning the same, before someone saved her, helped her out of the ocean and put a fire inside of her that made her feel again. Suddenly, she was standing on the shore watching the ocean like an ancient memory. But the happy girl was gone and here was the Clarke who had trust issues and darkness inside of her that every day threatened to come closer to the surface.

With a deep sigh, Clarke put on her jacket and shoes and left the house to give the others - the delinquents that they now called themselves - a piece of her mind. Well, that, and finally join the plan, after all, it was the reason she came back to Arkadia in the first place.

* * *

_Clarke glanced at the clock on the wall across from her. She had an hour left to complete her math homework before her shift in the diner started. She had just finished her English essay that's due tomorrow but she still had homework for both her math and art class to finish. She sighed and looked back at her notebook._

_"You're working too much, again." A voice said from behind her. A voice she recognized very well. Clarke put her pen down on her notebook and turned around to see him standing in the doorway. His jacket in his hands, his hair ruffled and his signature smirk on his lips._

_"Yeah, well unlike you, some people actually have to study to pass their classes." She replied. Trying to contain her smile._

_"Why, you jealous?" He said approaching her, kissing her on her forehead before sitting on the edge of the table._

_"No, because then I would be stuck watching history documentaries with you." She said not missing a beat. He rolled his eyes playfully._

_"I keep telling you, they are good if you actually pay attention," He said and looked at her with a pointed look._

_"Yeah, whatever." She placed her head in her hand and looked up at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"I'm here to take you somewhere. Give you a break from all the work." This was typically a Bellamy thing to do. He would always try to get her to take breaks in between studying and working. And always remind her of eating when she would forget - which was almost all the time - He would help her clean up her apartment even when she wasn't there. He made her smile on those days she felt like crap. Yes, it sounds cheesy, but that doesn't make it any less true. Sometimes she wonders, how she even survived without Bellamy in her life before?_

_"I can't, have a shift in an hour."_

_"Don't worry about it. Got you covered." He closed her books and started putting her stuff in her backpack._

_"You got me covered... how, exactly?" She narrowed her eyes._

_"Don't worry about it, Princess." He zipped up her bag. Clarke shrugged, she trusted him but she still had things to do._

_"I don't know...I still have to stu-" She protested weakly, taking her bag from him._

_"-You have been studying way too hard. Come on, it will be worth it." He took her hand, dragging her out of the room._

_"Fine, but if you're wasting my ti-"_

_"I won't " He reassured._

_He ended up taking her to a small Thai restaurant where they had first eaten before they bought ice cream and now they were currently taking a walk on the beach near campus, hand in hand. They were walking in silence but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. It was a comfortable kind of silence._

_Clarke glanced up at Bellamy, when standing this close she could see the freckles that were dusted on his nose and cheeks. He was just so beautiful. Men were often described as hot, handsome or sexy but Bellamy, he was so much more than that. How was it possible for someone to be all of the above at the same time?_

_Clarke was starring, which Bellamy soon noticed because she wasn't even really walking anymore. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He stopped and turned to look at her a smile playing on his lips. She looked away and tried to keep walking but Bellamy didn't move and he was still holding her hand. Therefore, she had to turn around to look at him._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, really? When she didn't answer he let go of her hand, his hand coming up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her hair. Then slowly his hand slid down to her cheek._

_They were standing there just staring at each other. Until Bellamy bent his head down slowly, to kiss her. She closed her eyes. The kiss was slow and gentle as their lips moved together. Then he pulled away and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, Clarke felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Even though she was probably looking up at him the same way, eyes intense but with so much love._

_"I love you," He said and for a second, Clarke could have sworn that she stopped breathing, completely. "You don't have to say it ba-"_

_"I love you too," Clarke said before standing up on her toes slightly to kiss him again._

_If someone had told Clarke or Bellamy that they would one day fall in love, they would have told that person that they were crazy. Bellamy and Clarke in love? That was never gonna happen._

_Clarke thought Bellamy was an ass who had a serious problem with judging people he didn't know. While Bellamy thought Clarke was a stuck up princess that was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Which was true but what he didn't know was that she was so much more than that. Now they were standing here madly in love with no knowledge of the horrible future that awaited them._

* * *

Clarke parked her car on the opposite side of the road. I can do this, I can do this, was what she had been repeating to herself on the ride over. She could do this, she doesn't have to trust anyone just do what she came for and then in a few months tops, she would be done and go back to living her life. She could deal with Bellamy, they only had to be civil with one another and the rest would work out perfectly.

There was still that little voice at the back of her mind that kept telling her that it wouldn't really be that easy. She pushed that voice very far away.

Clarke pressed the doorbell and took a step back. She heard a faint "I'll open" Before the door flung open and this time it was Murphy who opened the door. "Fancy seeing you here, Princess." He smirked and open the door wider to let her in.

"Don't call me that," She huffed in annoyance. There was no one in sight, she was just about to ask when Murphy gestured for her to follow him. They went into the living room and out the back door to the pool. They were all in the middle of a heated discussion. The grill was on, almost ready to be used. There were beer and some other kind of liquor in several bottles, presumably alcohol. Most of them already had red solo cups or beer in their hands. Clarke assumed they were having some kind of party or get together.

"Look, the princess decided to grace us with her presence, today" Murphy announced and everyone looked up to see Clarke standing near the door. Clarke sent a glare his way for yet again calling her princess, before looking at the others. Raven and Wells face lit up and the other's seemed almost a little bit revealed to see her. She looked at Bellamy and there was a moment where he, too, looked a little bit relieved before his face hardened.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Clarke?" Raven asked as she approached her and gave Clarke a hug. When they let go of each other, Clarke cleared her throat before saying.

"I have reconsidered your offer and decided to join you, after all." She addressed everyone in the room. "Looks like you need me, anyway."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yup," She confirmed. "You people seem nice enough to work with I guess." She shrugged. Before more seriously adding. "I bet all of you are amazing people but I'm used to people in my life screwing me over. Therefore, I have trust issues. It's going to take me awhile to trust any of you, but it's a work in progress, right?" Clarke let out a nervous laugh before looking around at everyone. They all just seemed glad that she was here and Raven who was standing beside her nodded with a smile on her face. "We're just happy you're here."

"Good, so care to show me the game plan?" Clarke asked while turning to walk back into the house.

"Seriously?"

Clarke turned to the voice. It was Bellamy, standing with his arms crossed, looking pissed off. What reason did he have being mad at her?

"You have a problem?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, actually I do." He answered clearly annoyed that she was even asking. When she only quirked a brow at him, he continued. "First, we're not good enough for you so you up and leave for two weeks. And now when it suits you, you come back here and act like you own the place. Do you really expect us to just accept that?" If he was expecting an answer, he didn't wait for it. He had been taking a step for every word. "News flash, we don't," Now they were standing a few feet from each other. It was a little too close for Clarke's liking, but she wasn't about to be the first one to back down.

Was Bellamy Blake for real right now? Wasn't this exactly what they did to her two weeks ago? And he had the nerve to stand there and be mad?

"Good thing I wasn't asking, then. Besides I was just taking a page out of your book." Clarke replied with a smirk on her lips. Clarke's answer threw him off a bit, she did have him there. They had done the same thing to her.

"You couldn't have done that earlier. Now we have to waste hours for you to catch up or did you think that we've been drinking champagne by the pool for two weeks."

"You weren't looking practically busy when I got here. And you're not the one calling the shots here, Bellamy"

"This is my house."

"We can happily mov-"

"Guys, enough." Miller's voice cut them off. Both of them stopped talking but was still glaring at each other. "Bellamy, Clarke's here and we're not throwing her out, so deal with it. Clarke, don't give the guy such a hard time." Clark could see Bellamy clench his jaw. Yeah, he better deal with it or her.

"I. Like you, Griffin," Murphy said, cutting through the silence and emphasizing every word. "You sure as hell know how to put him in his place." He was full on grinning when he pushed a red solo cup in Clarke's hands. "Take this and let's go talk game plan." He dragged her from the pool, away from a pissed off Bellamy. Clarke laughed and felt the pride of knowing that she, kind of won this little argument.

Eventually, everyone entered the house and Raven closed the door to the backyard. There was a painting on the same wall and Raven placed her right hand on it. It was that kind of painting no one paid attention to, one of some trees in a dark forest, really nothing special. A green line showed up to scan her fingerprints. It made a little clarifying sound, that proved that her fingerprints matched. The painting moved to the side and revealed a code lock, Raven quickly pressed in a 6 digit code. It made another clarifying sound and the painting moved back to place.

Suddenly, a door was revealed right beside the painting, on the wall. Raven pushed it open and gestured for everyone to follow the stairs. Clarke waited until all of them went down before following but when she tried to go through the door it felt like she walked into a wall. It didn't hurt but it kept her from entering, weird. She tried again but she just couldn't walk in. That's when she heard Raven call her name.

"I can't get in," Clarke called back.

"Right, I forgot." Raven came back up. "You need to be invited in." Clarke gave her a confused look. "For protection, that way even if someone was to find this place they wouldn't be able to enter it. So, I invite you in Clarke Griffin." Raven explained.

When Clarke tried to enter this time it worked.

"Welcome to the bunker." They went down the stairs that led to a large room. It was a nice living room with couches, armchairs and a big projector that lit up on the opposite wall.

Clarke followed Raven into the other room. In this room, there were computers lined up after each other and a big table in the middle where everyone was currently gathered. On one of the walls where tall cabinets lined up and on the opposite wall was a big board with pictures, pins, and notes. She recognized one of the pictures as Cage Wallace and another one of his dad, Dante Wallace. She would have to take a closer look at that board later.

Clarke and Raven joined them around the table before Raven started explaining everything to Clarke.

"So Bellamy has been working with Cage for almost 8 months now. Which means that Cage trusts him, maybe not fully but he knows that Bellamy is loyal to him which is good that means we're in. Now, he will start to slip up a little more to Bellamy so we can get more information but we need someone even closer. Someone whom he will spend his free time with which is hopefully gonna be you, Clarke. Because obviously, it didn't work with Octavia." Clarke nodded along with everything Raven was saying. Actually, she already knew all of this, she had been keeping an eye on them and Raven and Wells weren't really trying to keep information from her.

Raven was still talking when she felt it. Like her mind was getting fogged and someone was forcing their way through her skull which made her slightly dizzy and light headed. Someone was inside her head. However, Clarke had been prepared for this. She imagined a stone wall, blocking the person out, only focusing on one thing, the wall, just like she practiced all those times. When she felt like the stone was going to stay there, like a wall in her mind to protect her thoughts and memories from the intruder. She finally looked up sending a glare across the table at him only to find a clear frown displayed on his face. When his eyes met hers, he at least had the decency to look away.

Bellamy's ability to enter and read people's minds and see their memories was something they've talked about before. He does not, under any circumstances have the right to enter her mind. He wasn't allowed to look in her mind, her brain was off limits. He may have forgotten that but she sure as hell hadn't. What did he want to see anyways?

"-IP party tonight that you will enter and work your magic." Raven finished. She looked at Clarke who gave her a nod, pretending to have heard everything.

"Okay, so now that everyone is filled in. I have to show you some amazing gears that I made." She went to one of the desks, presumably her own and let the little platform on top of the desk scan her finger. The drawer beneath the desk clicked open and Raven took out some gadgets.

She carried them over to the table and gave them all one.

"This is the earpieces that we will be using. You tap on it twice to connect it and then twice again to disconnect it. They are all connected to each other which means that if one of us talks everyone can hear." She put one in her ear to demonstrate. "I worked on all the technical stuff but I also got them covered in magic so if you tap on it three times it will go invincible. That way no one can see it. Though be careful because every time you enter a place that is warded it will go visible again and you have to tap on it three times or take it off completely if you don't want someone to notice it. It depends on how strong the ward is. Like in here it won't work cause we have strong wards. Put them on and try." The earpieces were so tiny that they fit nicely and comfy in your ear. Clarke tapped twice and it made a little sound.

"How did you get them in magic? No one here does magic." Wells asked Raven while putting his on.

"I have a friend." That got everyone's attention. What friend?

"A friend? No one is supposed to know about this, Rae." Clarke said.

"Don't worry it's all safe." That answer didn't put anyone's mind at ease. Raven sighed. "Look, I know this guy who does magic and I've known him for a while." Wells scoffed, not loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough for Clarke, who stood beside him to hear. Clarke looked at him, a small smirk on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes. He rolled his eyes, pretending to not care.

Raven went to one of the tall cabinets against the wall and pulled out one of its drawers. Inside was about two dozen syringes.

"He made me these serums. When you get injected with one serum it takes away your memories for a certain amount of time. Like if you get injected with serum one it takes away your memory for one hour. There is serum one, two, six, twelve and twenty-four."

"Okay, so what you inject him with the serum and what he doesn't remember you, yet he still does stuff for you every time?" Wells asked, not liking anything Raven was saying.

"No. The first time we met we made a deal. He does my work then I inject him. By the time he wakes up, he has some heavy cash on the table from his secret customer. We even have a contract and everything. He does my work, I pay him, he doesn't remember and that's how I get all the work done without anyone knowing. All he knows is that he has a secret customer, see safe. " It was still suspicious but they dropped it for now.

They spent a good ten minutes on the earpieces learning all the tips and tricks Raven showed them.

Eventually, they started to clear up, most of them leaving. Raven took out a file on Cage Wallence to show Clarke.

They took a seat at the table and spread out all the information they had on him. Name Cage Wallace, Male, 27 years, occupation: President of Mount Weather and a lot of basic information. There were also a few pages of things that Bellamy had gathered since he started working for Cage.

They sat there for a good of two hours before Clarke finally got to know everything she needed on her subject.

Raven and Clarke went upstairs, to the main house. It seemed like everyone had left. Raven went to the bathroom and Clarke continued to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she entered the kitchen Bellamy was sitting on one of the bar stools and working on something on his computer. He was wearing his glasses and looked extremely concentrated. He didn't even notice her.

Clarke went forward to the fridge opening it and taking out a water bottle before turning around to see Bellamy looking at her.

"Didn't hear you." He said. Clarke opened her bottle, drinking her water not offering him an answer. He sighed, closed his computer, took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair.

"About earlier, never do that again. Friends or not my head is still off limits." She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry I just- How did you learn to do that anyway."

"What do you think I've been doing all this time, drinking champagne by the pool?" She repeated his earlier statement.

"Look, Clarke, we really should talk." She was angry and he knew that so typically he refuses to play her game.

"I have nothing to say to you." Clarke turned to leave the kitchen.

"I do." He said and she sighed. Turning back to her. Apparently, she needed to be more specific.

"As Miller said, we don't have to like each other, only be civil enough to be able to work together. Once we're done, we don't even have to look at each other again. It's easy, so you do not need to worry about having to become my new best friend. Okay?" That only got a frown out of him.

"Clarke, that's not-"

"You don't have to pretend, I get it okay. It's...hard to constantly be reminded of your ex especially one that you don't lo-you know."

_"I don't feel the same way, anymore"_

"But don't worry I'm...I won't make you uncomfortable. I'll stay as far away from you as possible." It hurts to remember but she can do this.

_"Let's talk about this Bellamy, work things out...Please don't go."_

"No, no that's not- Clarke you don't know the whole story. I just want to explain. What I said to you that day it's not what-"

"I was there, you were there and we both know what happened. No need to rewind it. You don't get to tell me now four years later that it isn't what I think it is. I was there you said those things to me remember? I don't have to think, I know what happened." She was pretty sure she was yelling right now.

"Clarke, I care about yo-" Care? Care about who?

"-Stop."

"Just let me explain." He pleaded, his hands reaching out to her but it only made her flinch.

"I. Don't. Want. To hear it. Leave me alone Bellamy." She turned to leave but this time he actually stopped her.

"Clarke-"

"-No. Move."

"Ples-"

The sound of someone- not so subtly- clearing their throat was what finally shut them both up. Clarke turned to the kitchen doorway. Both Octavia and Raven was standing there looking at them with what looked like sympathy in their eyes. She didn't need their stupid pity.

"Sorry to interrupt big brother" She didn't sound sorry at all. "But we need to go dress shopping before tonight." Raven nodded, agreeing.

"And you need to call Cage so that he can put us on the VIP list," Raven added.

Clarke didn't even wait for him to answer before she picked up her bottle and walked out the door towards the hallway.

He was really trying to now change everything? She spent years asking herself what she ever did when he just stopped feeling the same way. She never found an answer but she made peace with it. So he did not have the right to come and change that now, change everything she had told herself. He didn't love her, it hurt but it was the truth, knowing this she could be angry at him. Yes, that's what she wanted to be, angry.

* * *

The dress shopping went totally okay. Octavia took them to a newly opened store with expensive but very beautiful dresses. There was one dress that went a little over her knees that Clarke really wanted but she couldn't buy it because "You're going to a Club, Clarke, not prom." Octavia's word's not hers. Which was sad because she really did like that dress.

They did have fun though and the few hours they spent in town together also took Clarke's mind off of a certain topic. Luckily, no one brought that specific topic up.

Anyway, they ended up getting Clarke a nice looking dress, at the end. Clarke's dress was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It came halfway down her thighs and the attached skirt was flowy with a little bit of volume. It also had rhinestone embellishments decor at the waist and the back of this dress had three rows of gathered fabric so you could see her skin in between.

Raven and Octavia claimed that they already had dresses at home. They were supposed to go and get ready at Bellamy's but Clarke really did not feel like going back there. So, Octavia went home to get her dress before coming over to Raven and Clarke's at their place.

Octavia turned out to be just as good as a freaking makeup artist. She did both Clarke's and Raven's makeup and her own. Clarke has probably never looked this good ever before.

It wasn't even heavy makeup, Clark's was pretty light with a touch of red to match her dress.

"How come I've never heard of you?"

They had cracked a wine bottle open but weren't allowed to drink more than one glass because "You can't be drunk if you're doing this, Clarke. Bellamy would murder you and then us for letting you." Raven had said as if to make a point she didn't even drink a little. "Screw Bellamy" Was Clarke's answer but she still kept to the one glass limit.

She was currently sipping on her glass of wine while sitting on her dresser dangling her feet. Her hair and makeup were done. She just had to put on her dress and her shoes, then she was ready to go. Octavia was working on Raven's hair and somehow she felt like right now was a great time to bring it up.

"What?"

"I mean Bellamy never mentioned that he had a sister. Why?"

"Oh, that. Um...we were just trying to keep a low profile. The fewer people who knew about his family the better."

"But he talked about his mom, his friends back home but never a single word about you."

"Well, you didn't know that he knew Raven."She pointed out.

"Okay so maybe he never actually said their names or talked about ALL his friends but still you're his sister. It's not the same thing. And he didn't even have a picture of you anywhere but plenty of his mom. " Octavia looked hesitant before answering.

"That is something you will have to ask him, Clarke."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"If you want to know so badly, why didn't you let him tell you earlier?"

"He wasn't really talking about his family. He was saying a bunch of crap about some other things. You know stuff no one needs to bring up." Octavia gave Clarke a pointed look. "Oh, come on, this is not the same thing. When I think about it. I don't even know why you want to take down Mount weather. I mean obviously, because they did some shit to you but what exactly did they do?" She asked still curious.

"Well, as I said. Ask Bellamy." She said with a tone that left no argument. Clarke rolled her eyes. Before downing the remaining of her wine.

She was going to figure it out without asking Bellamy.

They finished up, got dressed and ready, but still had to drive over to the blake's despite Clarke's protest.

Raven went down in The bunker to go and get their earpieces and Octavia had to get something from her room. So, Clarke decided to stay in the living room.

"O, could you help me with this." Bellamy came into the living room fumbling with his tie. He was wearing black suit pants with a light blue button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows.

He was looking unfairly good right now. And Clarke has always had a thing for men in suits or more like Bellamy in a suit.

He looked up and saw Clarke standing there and it was clear as day that he was checking her out. When their eyes met he sent a smile her way, not even pretending to be embarrassed that she caught him. Typically Bellamy always so confident.

"I can help you with that." She said and walked over to him before her brain even caught up with her actions. Oh, well it's too late to go back now.

She brought her hands up and started fixing his tie. "You look beautiful." He said and Clarke stilled.

She could feel her cheeks warming and she was blushing. One compliment from Bellamy Blake and she was acting like a high school girl.

You don't look so bad yourself was what she probably should have said or at least offer a thank you. Of course she doesn't do that, instead, she resumes her work on his tie. "I can't believe you still don't know how to do this." She mumbled when she finished. Her hands going to his collar tugging at it slightly before looking up at his face. Only to see him already looking at her.

She could feel his hands wandering up to rest at her waist, her own hands flattening out on his shoulders. "Thanks." He said referring to her his tie. They were standing dangerously close. Way too close but still, Clarke didn't want to move, like ever. She wanted to stay in this bubble forever, to forget all the troubles in the world, forget the past and just be right here and right now.

But of course, Clarke wasn't that lucky, at least not today.

The sound of someone being unnecessary loud is what gets them to jump apart. Raven emerged from the bunker and Octavia was standing in the doorway to the living room. "At least you're not screaming at each other," Raven said clearly amused.

Clarke flushed and Bellamy cleared his throat running his hands thru his hair.

"The earpieces, Raven. We don't have all night." Clarke said to change the subject.

Raven gave them one each. "Monty is downstairs and will be listening. Don't speak where someone will hear you and always be aware of the wards." Clarke put on hers and tapped on it twice.

"Who's driving," Octavia asked.

"Raven, she didn't drink," Clarke answered.

"Wait you drank? You are not supposed to be drunk when doing this." He asked, glaring at the three of them.

"It was half a glass of wine, Bellamy," Clarke explained but that only got her another glare specified at her. As if this was somewhat her fault.

"Still, no drinking before missions that's the rule." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Do I look drunk to you?" He sighed "That's so not the point, Clarke"

"Whatever, we're fine, big brother. Now let's go." He rolled his eyes shaking his head slightly.

The girls drove in the same car over to the club while blasting music to calm their nerves. It made it feel like any normal girls night out. When they arrived, they gave the car keys to the valet, tapped their earpieces three times when they entered the club. As predicted their names were on the VIP list.

Clarke linked her arms with Octavia and Raven. She took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

I don't want your money  
I don't want your crowd  
See I have to burn  
Your kingdom down

\- Seven devils by Florence + Machine

* * *

Thank you for reading.

What about Octavia getting shot? I don't mention anything about that but don't worry we'll get there. Do you have any guesses?

Leave a comment, I love hearing your thoughts and tell me your feeling about season 6 so far.

Until next time my lovelies.

Find me on:  
Instagram & Twitter as  
tvshows_mydrug


	3. Sometimes I overflow - Ch: 3

Welcome to a new chapter.

It's been a while. Life got in the way and it's about to get in the way again. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I will be gone all summer. I don't think I will be able to update. I might, but I also wouldn't hold my breath.

And in case you still haven't heard Beliza (Bob and Eliza) got married. I am so happy for them and I wish them all the happiness in the world.

Now, without furder ado, let's get go.

* * *

Ch 3: Sometimes I overflow

"I keep trying, nothing's working

I still wanna know, if you're alone

I keep trying to put this behind me

I still wanna know who's taking you home"

"Come on Blake dance with me," Clarke yelled over the loud music taking his hands, trying to drag him up to the dance floor.

"I don't dance, Princess." He laughed.

"Are you telling me that there is something, The Bellamy Blake, can't do? She asked. Pretending to be shocked. He rolled his eyes at her dramatics but the smile never left his face.

"I didn't say I couldn't dance. I just don't dance." She pouted and looked at him with her big blue eyes and even if he didn't want to admit it. That sight did something to his heart. He sighed. "Fine."

"For tonight, I'm going to get my mind off it

Don't care that someone's got his hands all over my body"

He let her drag him up to the dance floor and they danced to the loud pop music. His hands on her hips, made her skin feel like it was on fire, she loved the feeling of his hands. Maybe it was the alcohol in her brain that kept thinking these things, but right now that didn't matter so Clarke closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

"Stay out all night, go where the music is loud

So I don't have to think about it, I'm beggin', please, don't play

No more! Sad songs"

Clarke closed his eyes and kept dancing, hoping the feeling of déja vu would go away. But it didnät. She opened her eyes. Raven and Octavia were nowhere in sight, she must have lost them in the crowd when she was trying to get rid of the memories of Bellamy.

She closed her eyes again. Desperately trying to get the exciting feeling back. She felt someones warm, sweaty hands on her body. She didn't bother to check who they belonged to. She just continued dancing. But the excited and fun feeling of being in a club or at a party just wasn't there. Disappointed and with throbbing feets Clarke made her way back to the bar. She ordered a drink and sat back, her eyes finally finding Octavia and Raven on the dance floor.

"Subject incoming." She heard Raven's voice from the earpiece.

Clarke turned to the entrance just in time to see Cage Wallace walk into the bar. People parted and he walked in like he owned the place, a bodyguard in tow. He greeted a few people before continuing to the bar Clarke was sitting at, just a couple chairs away.

Clarke continued to watch him interacting with different people and ordering drinks. He hadn't noticed her yet and Clarke was starting to get impatient.

"Another one, please." She told the bartender. He nodded before proceeding to make her a drink.

"This is like your 6th drink and you haven't even talked to him yet." She heard Bellamy's voice say from her earpiece. Perfect, he wasn't even here but still tried to control everything she was doing. And she bet he enjoyed it because it wasn't like she could answer him when she was in a club full of people who probably would notice. Thinking she was speaking to herself. So she settled with rolling her eyes before remembering that he actually couldn't see her.

Finally, Octavia and Raven came over to her.

"Come on, let me introduce the two of you. He might never notice you if I don't." Octavia said. Clarke downed the rest of her drink before following the girls over to Cage.

"Cage." Octavia greeted when they approached him. He looked up and took in the appearance of the three girls before standing up to greet them. "This is Clarke and Raven, my friends, that I was talking about the other day." He nodded and offered his hand to greet them properly.

"Nice to meet you," Raven said.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied.

"Thank you, for inviting us tonight. We're having a great time," Clarke said. Knowing he probably didn't see her sulking by the bar earlier. When she was having a not so great time.

They ended up returning to their table but after a few minutes, Cage bought her a drink. Just as expected. She then followed him over to his table and they started making small talk. He asked her a bunch of questions that she answered with ease. He asked her about her current occupation and she told him she was about to start med school at the beginning of September. It wasn't entirely true though because Raven had made all of that up in case someone looked into her.

She giggled and pretended to be a little drunk. Maybe she was a little tipsy. However, she was doing her part and that was all that mattered. She leaned into his side and pressed kisses to his neck.

"Want me to take you home?" He asked turning his head slightly a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah," She really didn't want to go home with him but if she wants this to work she has to play along. They stood up and Clarke looked around the club, where the hell was Octavia and Raven? This was their cue to come and save her from having to spend the night at Cage's place.

"Everything okay?" He helped her to stand up when she pretended to lose her footing.

"Um...Yeah. I'm fine." Octavia and Raven were nowhere in sight. Cage escorted her out of the club after telling his bodyguard to take care of his tab. And him without any warning whatsoever, he pushed her up against the closest wall and crashed his lips to hers. She could taste the expensive drink he just had, it was awful but she tried to at least pretend to be enjoying it. Maybe, Octavia and Raven were on their way now.

After what felt like forever, she heard heels clicking on the sidewalk. At this point, Cage's hand was on her thigh, under her dress and it was climbing higher.

"Not to be a mood killer," Raven's voice rang out and Clarke couldn't be more thankful at that moment. Cage pulled away from her.

"We need to steal away our friend."

"Is it important because we were just about to drive home." Cage asked, his eyes still on her as he took her hand and pulled her closer to himself as if to make a point. Raven and Octavia shared a look.

"It's kind of personal," Octavia said, pretending to be hesitating of how much she could tell him. Really? They had all night to come up with something convincing and this was the best they could do?

"Look," Clarke tugged at his hand leading him a little further away from the girls. "I'm sorry about that. But.." She bit her lip and looked down shyly. "But I could give you my number if you...you know want to meet up tomorrow instead or something." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and hold it out to her. Clarke took it and typed in her phone number before returning it to him.

"I'll call you up." He said with a look in his eyes that Clarke couldn't decipher. He gave her one last kiss before letting her go. By now his bodyguard had returned and followed him back to his car. Clarke watched him get in the car and drive away. He really didn't know what was about to come his way.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied.

First mission accomplished.

A smirk was slowly making its way on her lips.

Clarke walked down the stairs to the secret bunker while texting Cage. They were gonna meet up for dinner tomorrow. Their first official date. Almost everyone was already seated at the table looking exactly like what Clarke was feeling. Exhausted and too asleep to be having a meeting this early.

"Cage just texted, we're meeting up tomorrow." She said while sitting down at the table. Wells handed out a cup of tea to her. She took it and gave him a grateful smile. Her lifesaver.

"That's great. It means that he's somewhat interested." Raven said. Clarke just nodded, to lost in the amazing taste of her first cup of tea.

"Great job, Griffin." Wells smiled at her.

"Thank you" She replied.

"Can someone tell me what's so important that I have to wake up before" He took a look at the digital clock on the wall. It read 6.15 AM. " 6 am?"

"I finished the board, at least for now and I wanted to share. So sit your ass down," Raven said.

"You waked us up before six so that you could show us your board? It's not gonna disappear. I'm going back to bed" He groaned as he turned around to walk out again.

"Just shut up and sit down, Murphy," Bellamy said as he descended from the stairs. Murphy groaned again but went back to sit down. She saw Bellamy taking a seat from across the table. He didn't even look a little bit tired. Ugh, he was such a morning person.

Clarke rested her head in her hand on the table. Fighting not to close her eyes. She literally only slept for three hours.

Raven stepped away from the board she had been working on. It was full of pictures, important locations, and plenty of marks from Raven's red pen. She waited for everyone to sit down around the table before she started.

"The Wallace family is the main targets. So I tried to find connections of people who had obvious involvement in the Mt. Weather incident. I also have other unimportant people that one way or another is connected to that family. Just in case we run into someone who wasn't involved but may get suspicious about what we're doing." Raven explained while gesturing with her hands all over the board.

"For example, Dr. Tsing is not important to us but she is a regular at the Wallace's. I've looked into their employee's file but all her file says, is that she's Dante's doctor."

"Why does he need a personal doctor?" Wells asked.

"I don't know. For regular check-ups, maybe." As far as they knew, he wasn't sick so why waste money on a personal doctor? Something wasn't right.

"And we believe that?" Clarke asked, feeling a lot more awake now.

"I don't know. But I guess we will find out if she is up to something. Right now she's not a problem."

"Have you ever met her?" Wells asked Bellamy.

"No, I've never seen her before." Bellamy shrugged. "So what people do we need to bring down?" Bellamy asked, getting them back on track.

Raven opened the red marker and circled five pictures.

"The Wallace's, Charles Pike, Diana Sydney, and Kim Shumway."

"That's it?" Wells asked.

"If we catch them it's over," Raven smirked. Well, that didn't sound too hard. Maybe this could end a lot faster than she thought it would.

"So who do we start with?" Murphy asked.

" Pike." Clarke said, the same time Bellamy said "No one." Clarke turned around to look at him, confused. What does he mean, no one? "What?"

"We can't start with anyone before Cage lets Clarke in." He explained.

"So you want us to sit and wait?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm with Clarke on this one. We can't just sit and do nothing." Murphy said, backing Clarke up and Octavia nodded to.

"For starters, we don't even know if Pike is in town," Raven said.

"Monty can check that," Octavia said and Monty walked over to one of the computers and started typing.

"We can't just start taking people out before we know for sure that you're in with Cage. We need you to be on the inside when this goes down." Bellamy said looking at Clarke.

"We could start by taking the small pieces out before dealing with the big pice. If we take out Pike, Diana, and Shumway now. It will be a lot easier to take out Cage and Dante in the end because they won't have anyone to protect them." This was obviously the smartest move. How could no one see this?

"Yes, but if we take them out now. Cage will be suspicious and he will be more alert. Making it a lot harder for us." Bellamy tried again. Clarke groaned. Why is he fighting her on this? She didn't come back to Arkadia just to eat dinner with Cage for months. This needed to start moving so that it could be over sooner rather than later.

"It's gonna take me forever to get there," Clarke said. At this point, everyone was standing around the table, almost ready to interfere if they actually started fighting.

"I got in, eventually."

"Yes, eight months later. I'm not waiting that long."

"Clarke-" He tried.

"She's right," Octavia said

"No, she's not." Bellamy snapped.

"Yes, I am." Clarke glared at him. She was right and she needed to talk with Pike. She had been trying to find him for years with no luck.

"If Cage notices that his allies just disappears. He's obviously gonna look into it. He won't think that it's a coincidence."

"He is going to notice anyway. And we already have you on the inside. I will get there sometime but meanwhile, we should do something." Clarke replied.

"He may not even be in town or anywhere near Arkadia right now." He said getting frustrated with her.

"He's in Polis," Monty shouted from the computer. Clarke smirked and Bellamy gave Monty a pointed look.

"That's less than two hours away. We have nothing to do today. Therefore, the perfect opportunity." Clare said. She needed answers and Pike was the one who could give them to her.

"We are not doing this today, Clarke," Bellamy said like his opinion was the final decision. Why weren't they seeing what she did? Fewer people on the list, things go quicker, it gets easier because fewer people to deal with.

"Let's vote," Wells suggests. "Who votes for waiting?" He raises his own hand. Really? Fricking amazing. He's supposed to back her up. Raven and Bellamy follow.

Clarke looked at Jasper and Miller who hadn't said anything yet. They both raised their hands and so did Monty. They were outnumbered.

"Then, it's settled. We wait until we find something to pin him for or until Cage has let Clarke into the family." Wells said while giving Clarke an apologetic look. Clarke sighed, took her stuff and walked out.

She needed to get to Charles Pike now and she was going to find a way to do that, today.

When Clarke got out of the bunker she took out her phone from her pocket. She looked in her contacts and found the number she was looking for.

She typed out a message: "I need u 2 find me Charles Pike address in Polis. Same payment." before hitting send.

A few seconds later she got the reply: "On it."

Pike was the only one who knew what really happened to her father all those years ago. He was Cage's closest friend until after her father was killed. Then he ran and Clarke hadn't been able to find him again but now she knew he was in Polis. And she was counting on her tracker to find him this time.

"Hey, Clarke wait." Bellamy's voice called out for her. She turned around to face him.

"Don't try to lecture me about how this is good. It's stupid to do nothing." She said before he even got the chance to say something.

"What are you planning on doing if you find him now, huh? We have nothing that we can pin him for, right now."

"We could get him to talk," Clarke argued. Which was stupid because Clarke knew he was right. She didn't even know what she was planning on doing. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"How? Kidnap and torture him until he confesses or what?" Clarke only glared at him, not answering. Suddenly that sounded like an amazing thing to do. "Oh, come on. Don't be stupid Clarke. You can't do that"

"Watch me."

"You knew this was going to take time when we started this. Why are you getting so worked up about waiting now?" He asked clearly confused about the way she was acting. And logically she knew she was being stupid but every time she heard that man's name. She just felt her anger rising and she snaps.

"Because every minute I spend here means more time in this town." And before her brain could keep up she opened her mouth again. "and more time with you and that makes me sick." She could see the hurt flash over his face. She hurt his feelings, good. He didn't say anything so she turned around and walked away. Maybe she went too far but he had hurt her and she wanted to hurt him too.

Clarke was in the gym at the blake's because apparently, she couldn't go home because Raven and Monty were working on something that needed them to be present. Clarke needed to direct her frustration somewhere, thus the gym. The only place she could hit things without anyone being bothered by it.

She was taking out her frustration on the armless dummy when Octavia came in.

"What is seriously wrong with you?" Clarke stops hitting the dummy and turns around to see Octavia standing arm crossed.

"What?"

"You and Bellamy" Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to the dummy and continued to punch it. She had already dealt with one Blake today. She wasn't really feeling like going through another one.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Octavia grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"What happens between Bellamy and me are none of your business. Now leave me alone"

"If you mess with my brother than you mess with me." 

"Look, I appreciate you trying to fix this but I don't wanna fight with you. This is between Bellamy and me." She turned back to the dummy again.

"I tried to be nice to you. You saved my life and you are important to Bellamy and Raven. But if you don't quit being an ass to my brother, me and you are going to have a problem." Octavia walked over to the other side so that Clarke would have to look at her.

"Are you threatening me?" Clarke could feel the anger rising again.

"I am warning you." Octavia's face was hard as stone. Clarke stopped hitting the dummy and tried to calm down. Octavia was just trying to get on her nerves.

"You can't scare me Octavia and if I want to be pissed at Bellamy that's my problem, not yours."

"What's your deal? It's been four years Clarke. Get over it. Move. On." Get over it? Move on? She did, she was perfectly fine until she came back here and saw him again.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"What? Do you think if you keep doing this he's going to feel bad for you? Feel sorry for hurting your feelings. And take you back-"

"No-"

"-You think you're different?" Octavia said her finger hitting Clarke's chest.

"Stop," Clarke yelled and pushed her finger away.

"He moved on from you not even a month later-"

"I said stop."

"-And you think your special?

"Shut up."

"You're just like every other one-night-stand girl. The only difference is, he kept you for a few more night's before throwing you away." A slap echoed throughout the room. The red mark of Clarke's hand visible on Octavia's cheek.

"You don't know what happened. So don't ever talk to me like that."

"That's all you've got?" Octavia said, now furious. She pushed Clarke, who stumbled back. Clarke pushed back and that's all it took for it to become a full on a wrestling match.

Octavia somehow got Clarke into a headlock before asking her if she would stop being an ass to her brother. But Clarke doesn't give up that easily. Clarke grabbed Octavia's thigh and sent her falling down on the mats below them. Octavia was quick and with one swipe of her feet she knocked Clarke down before pinning her. "Stop being an ass to my brother, Clarke"

Clarke managed to free herself from under her and they were rolling around fighting for dominance.

Clarke might have taken a few defending classes but even she knows that Octavia is far better at this than she is. She knows that Octavia isn't really trying to hurt her or fight her on an intense level. But it still made Clarke a bit proud, when she managed to lock Octavia's head between her thighs in a submission.

They were so caught up that they didn't even hear when the others walked into the gym.

"What's going on in here?" Miller asked.

"I'm trying to teach Clarke a lesson," Octavia replies before grabbing Clarke's waist and turn them over which causes Clarke's head to slam into the matt. Clarke lessens her hold on Octavia. They both stand up before lunching at each other again. Clarke slams her elbow into Octavia's ribs before saying. "Don't meddle in other's business. Didn't your brother teach you that?" Clarke said.

"My brother thought me not to be an asshole," Octavia replied. Clarke still had the upper hand until she heard Bellamy's voice.

"What are you doing?" She loosed focus and Octavia took her arm and flipped her over her shoulder. Clarke landed with a thud, the air leaving her lungs. Octavia straddled her again, her hand going to Clarke's throat. She pressed a little, not enough to cut off Clarke's breathing. But the message is clear: Stop being messing with my brother.

"Octavia let go of her," Bellamy snapped, pulling ging her off Clarke. Octavia mumbled an apology but its directed to Bellamy and not her. Bellamy offers his hand to help her up. Clarke ignores it and pushes herself up from the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Both Octavia and Clarke were breathing heavily. Everyone except Raven, Wells, and Monty was in there. All of them giving her and Octavia accusing glances. All except Murphy who was smirking, like this was the highlight of his week. "That was some cool, badass, fighting," Murphy said when no-one else said anything.

She rolled her eyes, ignored all of them and went over to the bench to pick up her phone. She got one new message, she opened it and there was the address of Charles Pike. She put her phone in her pocket before walking over to Murphy, taking his arm and dragging him out of the gym.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy called out but she ignored him again. She continued walking and dragging Murphy with her, all the way to the front door.

"Yeah, princess. Where are you taking me?" Clarke stopped before pushing him up against the wall beside the door.

"I told you. Don't. Call. Me that." She didn't know if he was looking more scared or surprised but she let go of him when he gave her a small nod. "Good. Now just follow me." She said before opening the door, leading them out of the house.

"And why would I do that." He asked. She turned around seeing him still standing in the doorway.

"Because I have a really bad idea." She replied, a smirk on her lips. He raised one eyebrow at her. "And you have nothing better to do."

"Whatever the hell we want, right?" He shrugged.

They passed the "Welcome to Polis" sign before Murphy asked her where they were going, again.

"We are going to pay Pike a visit." She said her eyes still on the road.

"Wait, what? Are you out of your mind Clarke." He asked. His voice, somewhat panicked.

"I told you it was a bad idea." She smirked.

They drove for another ten minutes before Clarke parked the car. She opened the headboard and roamed around before pulling out a gun.

"You have a gun?" Clarke rolled her eyes. It wasn't like they didn't own a gun.

"I need something to protect myself with," Clarke replied.

They got out of the car and walked over the street. The house Clarke was walking towards was an old little house, that looked like no-one lived in anymore.

"No-one lives in this shitty place," Murphy said. Clarke peeked in the window but she couldn't see anything the inside of the house was pitch black. She ran her finger on the outside wall of the house.

"It's newly painted. Which means that he lives here but wants it to look like he doesn't." Clarke replied. Murphy went to the front door and tried the handle but it was locked.

Clarke took out a hairpin from her hair. She looked around, there was no-one in sight. "Keep watch out." She told Murphy before she started picking the lock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. Clarke didn't answer, too focused on getting the door open. When she heard the "click" sound and the door opened, she turned around to look at Murphy.

"Raven thought me."She smirked before slightly pushing the door opened and gesturing to Murphy to follow her in.

Her gun was drawn when they entered the house. Not a single light was on but there was a pair of shoes and a jacket in the hallway. So, Clarke assumed someone was in the house. She turned around and gestured for Murphy to keep quiet. They continued past the empty kitchen before Clarke saw light from under one of the doors. She could hear water running. It must be the bathroom and Pike was probably in there.

"So, what's your plan here?" Murphy whispered behind Clarke as she positioned herself behind the bathroom door. That way, when he opened the door. He wouldn't see her before she emerged from behind it.

"We are going to tie him up and then I have some questions for him," Clarke answered in a whisper. "Go look for some ropes or anything that we can use." Murphy gave Clarke a suspicious look before nodding and walking back to the part of the house they came from. Finally, she heard the bathroom lock opened and Pike walked out. Clarke didn't waste a second before moving up and bringing the gun up to his head.

"Hands up where I can see them."

"You provoke her until she

Roars and then get

Upset at her for becoming

The monster you created."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Don't forget to leave a comment about your thoughts.

I will see you all again in late August or early September.

Until next time my lovelies.

Find me on:

Instagram Twitter as

tvshows_mydrug


End file.
